


Our Leagcy

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't like mpreg dont read that's it, F/M, Gay and Lesbian Relationships, Humor, I just love making them, M/M, Mpreg, My OCS is a boss as bitch, Nico and Leo are my OTP, Teen Pregnanacy, Trans Nico, Well at least an attempt a t it, its so much fun, leave now if you don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a few years since the Giants War, Nico and Leo meets their daughter from the future and try to get used to the idea. Come along for a ride of funny demigods and sassy legacies of the gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria Esperanza Di Angelo Valdez

Leo was really surprised when he saw the girl in front of him. He and the others (Reyna and Nico included) were on a minor quest to collect a ancient scroll for Athena or whatever when they got ambushed. Now being that they fought the giants and such this was something. It wasn't till a snake woman was behide Leo did the girl come out to play. It was like she just walked out of the shadow that were around them. A black sword pierced the monster's chest as she dissolved into nothing. 

 

The other demigods gathered around her as they took in her. She stood a few inches shorter then Leo which was about 5'8 since Leo a growth spurt after the war. Her hair was coal black with a brown tint to it, it was really curly and put into a messy bun. Her skin was caramel and she was wearing a orange camp half blood shirt and blue jeans with regular sneakers. A bronze breast plate on her chest and two black bracelets on her forearms. Her sword was about 2 and a half feet long. It was a black metal and had arrows going from the hilt of it to the tip of the blade. 

They stared at her for a second before Nico went up to her and held out his hand. The group was baffled at that when Nico turned to them and lifted a eye brow at them.

"What she saved Leo's ass the least we can do is thank them" answered the son of hades. Others did make noise of agreement at the statement. The girl smiled at them before grabbing the hand of the other and shaking it firmly. When done Nico nodded to the girl with a small smirk on his face.

"Nice hand shake"

"Thanks my mom always said to have a firm one just in case I met anyone worth my time" she replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking, there's no doubt your a demigod or a least a legacies so who are your parents" Asked Annabeth in the back of the group. The Girl smiled at them with a glint of playfulness on her eyes.

"Well my name is Maria Esperanza Di Angelo Valdez and Im the daughter of Nico and Leo" she stated as she pointed at said two demigods. Everyone was silent till a loud thud echoed in the area. When everyone turned to see what it was they saw that Jason had fainted well muttering "Nico....Leo baby....not a virgin" in a daze.

 

"Wow I didn't except that" giggled Maria at Jason.

There was only one thing Leo could say to this situation. 

"Well Fuck Me"

 

"LEO!" gasped Hazel as she fanned herself.


	2. Maria comes to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria explains to Nico how she was able to come to the pass. Hazel discovers something she never thought Nico could do.....Sleeping?

When they returned to camp Maria seemed to know the place like the back of her hand, which isn't that surprising really. The demigods went back to the Big House to see Chiron about what to do with the girl. The centaur was talking to the head of the Nike cabin, Tom Phillips seemed to be talking about what to do with the Hecate cabin casting speels on them.

 

They waited for them to stop and turn to them. Chiron smiled at the demigods but raised an eyebrow at the unknown girl that was with them. 

 

"Oh who may this be here" He asked the group. The teens seemed to be flushed and didn't want to ask his question. Reyna rolled her eyes her at them and walked up to him and crossed her arms. She explained what had happened and where Maria said she came from. Chiron rubbed his beard and hummed every time she said something important. 

 

"Ok since Maria is a legacy of two gods so she'll go to the Hades cabin since its not as crowded. Nico if you don't mind" he questioned the son of Hades. Nico nodded and motioned to the girl to follow him. She returned the gesture and walked to the dark and gloomy cabin.

 

They walked in silence as they walked to their sleeping place. When they entered the cabin Nico turned to her with a blank look on his face. "So how about you explained to me how you got here" Nico said.

Maria jumped on the king sized bed and let out a groan of pleasure of being off her feet. She turned to the boy and got on her elbows to talk to him. 

"Well you know how children of Hades can shadow travel?"

"Yeah what does that have to do about you coming back to the past?"

 

"Well since Aunt Hazel became a favorite of Hecate Me and my cousin Mason, Frank and Hazel's oldest child and son. were messing with some magic when boom out of no where i came in the woods. I heard the clanking of swords and monsters so i followed it and i found you guys the end" she land back on the bed and closed her eyes. 

 

She was snoring not to long after that Nico went to the second bed in the cabin and pulled a blanket up to his chin and fell asleep as well. Later Hazel came back to the cabin to see the two fast asleep and laughed as she wen to take a shower for the night.


	3. Maria and Leo talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since i updated but this Friday i'm going wifi at my house so hopefully i be able to update more often. Anyway have fun reading.

When Maria woke up the next morning with the sun spilling through the dark curtains, She sighed in a peaceful mater at the sleep she just had, and without nightmares which was a amazing feat itself. She rolled off the bed and stretched as she thought about what she could do today. Well first and fore most she needed to get clothes. She only had her clothes she arrived here in. 

She was going to look in the drawers of the chest she seen when she noticed a square of yellow piece of paper on a pile of clean clothes. She walked over to the pile and picked up the note and read:

Hey Maria i noticed that you didn't have any other clothes so i got some things together and guessed your size hope they fit.  
Love Hazel

 

She smiled as she put the clothes on. After getting her shoes , bracelets and sword strapped onto her body she left the cabin. It must have been at least close to noon because the camp was busy with live as campers, naiads, and other creatures doing the normal activities. She walked around as some campers stooped and stared at her for a lot of reasons. 

 

She was really unaffected at the people around. She walked to the Hephaestus Cabin to see if Leo was there. She walked into the noisy cabin as a puff of black smoke went up into her face. She coughed very rashly as her lungs were killing themselves as her eyes watered. There was only one person in the whole cabin, the guy she was looking for. 

 

Leo fanned his hand in front of the project he was working on and a loud groan can be heard. HE turned around as he pulled up his googles as a outline of soot was on his face. he was wearing a three button cotton shirt and brown work pants with heavy looking boots. He had his magic tool belt and was already playing with some stuff he pulled out it. 

 

Leo played with some foil and silly strings before he noticed her. he gave a weird smile as he gave a nervous laugh. he stood upa and put his hands behide his head, 

 

"So what's up with you" he was really uncomfortable she could tell.

 

"Nothing much what up with you?" she asked as she played with her bracelets. She saw from the corner of her eyes Leo was looking at her bracelets. To show it off she spinned each one as they expanded as it covered her whole fore arm leaving her finger tips uncovered. It was had paintings of some gruesome deaths and monsters. It was made of the some metal as her sword it was a gift from her dad. 

 

"WOW! that so cool where you get it?" Leo fumbled excitability as he looked over the craftsmanship of the magical item. She told him the story of how her dad, Leo in the future, Made them for her when she started taking quests when she turned 13. They saved her a lot of times before mostly monsters with some sharp claws and talons. They talked for so long that Nyssa had to hunt them down to tell them come to eat dinner. 

Even then they kept talking as they walked to the tables, they agree to met up later. Maria walks over to the Hades table as Nico and Hazel came to sit down. 

"So what you do today?"

"Just talked with Leo nothing much".


	4. Maria goes back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Reyna is the one who sired Julius he will call her Maddy If you want to known how he came to be check out my second part of this series, Along the Road

She had been at Camp Half Blood for about a week before she got the strength to get back home. She had packed what little she had brought with her to the past and put it into a dark blue back pack. She got her self cleaned up and exited the Hades cabin into the cold morning air. She walked over by the camp's exit where everyone was waiting for her. She was bit surprised to see them there so much so that her facial expressions must have been pretty noticeable. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a small hug. She gave one back as she did the same to the others. She had enjoyed her week at the camp, but her parents must have been flipping their shit at her being gone and her cousin Mason is probably getting in some much trouble right now. 

"Well I'm on my way i'll see you guys later" She said to the group.

"Yeah you're pretty cool, Oh by the way you mind giving this to Annabeth?" Percy asked. Maria looked to see a metal necklace with a pendant on it. It had a beautiful gray owl with a trident behide it. She smiled as she nodded and took the necklace and out it in her pocket. With a final wave to everyone Maria walked into the shadows as they swallowed her whole and rushed her back home.

 

She was a bit dizzy when she was coming back to she heard voices over her. 

"Oh my gods! she alive i can't believe this!"  
"Nico and Leo are going to be so glad when they find out"  
"Jason go Iris message them hurry up"  
"On it Pipes" She heard her Uncle Jason said as she heard foot steps get duller as he ran. Her body felt heavy and sickly but she managed to get up and tried to focus on the people around her. After a minute she could make out the faces of the people she grew up to love as family. 

Hazel hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a plain white shirt and gray shorts. Piper looked at her as her eyes sprinkled at her, it made Maria feel so much better. Jason had came back and stared at her for a moment. She was getting nervous but he just let out a hearty laugh and gave her a huge bear hug. She laughed as she was lifted off the ground and shook around a bit. She flopped onto the arm chair and sighed as she looked around the house she was in. It had a mix of a lot of warm colors like red, orange and brown. There was a fireplace that wasn't lit and the kitchen was opened so that you could see into the living the was across from it. She looked around to see if the pictures would help her see who house they were in. As she looked on the wall she saw pictures of everyone in this tight knit family. So that didn't help anything. 

 

"Ok so how was the future for you dear" Hazel questioned her. 

"Yeah it was pretty-" she was cut off when the front door was slammed opened. She turned to see her mother in the door way, his hair was all over the place blood shot eyes and dark circles under his eyes. Her dad was not any better if anything he was worst. He was wearing a dirty shirt that was inside out and rumbled, eyes beady and swollen like he had been crying for a while. They looked at each other then ran as they got into a group hug. Nico just mumbled in his mother's tongue saying he was so glad to see her. Leo kissed her all over her face as she laughed and sobbed a bit as she did so. They pulled apart as her parents faces went for relief to pure anger. She was so screwed.

'What in the name of my father were you thinking?! Playing with magic at that level could have gotten you killed" Nico shirked at the top of his lungs. Maria looked down at her shoes and blushed a bit at that statement. Mason probably felt bad about what had happened.

"Now we have every right to be pissed at you... but since this is the first time you have ever did something like this we'll let you off the hook" Leo told his oldest. She looked and smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. He gave her a one armed hug as he pushed her off to say hey to her siblings and cousins. The first one to come to her was Julius, son of Reyna and Drew. He had dark hair and eyes like his Maddy but the nose, posture and grace like his mother. He stood at about 5'9 only over her about 1 inch. He was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and dark jeans. He had a very dangerous glint in his eyes as he walked over to her. She gave him a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head as she avoid his gaze. He stood in the front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked at him and gave him a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go back to the past and let you here to do our project. Could you ever forgive me?" she pushed out her lips and watered her eyes to add the affect. Julius gave her a hard stare before letting it softened on her and pulled her into a harsh hug. They stood there for a while but was distributed when someone crashed into them. All three bodies landed on the ground as they all groaned in pain. The person rolled off of them as they sat up, it was Tristan who crashed into them. He looked a lot like his name sake. Black silky hair , warm brown eyes and a white killer smile. His build was that of his father even being 6'1 like him. His hair was a bit longer and floppy like he hadn't cut his hair for a while. IN a orange camp shirt and white shorts he got off the ground. "So what's up with you, you assholes" he said with a smirk at the two. Julius and Maria looked at each other before busting into laughter at the younger of the bunch.


	5. Mason and Tristan square up

Maria got right back into her normal schedule like nothing had ever happened. She was walking to her friend's house, Leah, when she saw Tristan running up to her. He had a look of awe and wonder his eyes which was Maria red flag that went up. When ever he got an idea or wanted to do something that was "fun" they always got into trouble for it. One time he dared Mason to do a summer salute off of the roof of her parents house, he had broken his right arm and got huge bruising all over his body. 

Tristan was very charming and could convince anyone to do anything, and that was without the charm speak on hand. When he busts out that all bets are off you might as well run now. He slowed as he panted to try and catch his breath. His sweat made his shirt stick to his body and his hair slightly moist as it stuck to his forehead. He stood up right and threw a award winning smile at her.

Had she been any other girl that might have worked but their were three reasons as to why it didn't.

1\. He was like a cousin to her in every way possible besides by blood.  
2.She had a crush on someone already.  
3\. She was hella gay.

She rolled her eyes at him and made a hand gesture of lay it on me. He grin grew bigger as he started to explain. So some new Ares kid at the camp was giving a son of Aphrodite a hard time. Being the grandson of the goddess of love he knew the Ares kid was hiding something as to why he was picking on the boy. He wanted to get the two together so that the problem could be solved. 

As he finished and waited for her to give him a answer she hmmed to herself about it. She could get in some trouble with two very dangerous cabins or have something to do since she wasn't allowed to go anywhere besides home and the cabin. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded to the Native American boy who let out a squeal. It was so loud that it seemed to have caught the attention of her cousin, Mason.

Now Mason was a big scary looking guy, just like how his father used to be when he was a teenager. His close scalp chopped hair was a bit messy and untamed. His golden eyes seemed to sharpened as he saw Tristan there standing next to her as his nose expanded as if he had some smoke coming out of his nose. He had a golden 2 and half foot Gladius strapped to the right side of him. He was about as tall as Tristan so they looked each other up a bit.

Maria wasn't sure why they were acting like this to be honest. They seemed to be cool before the whole traveling to the past thing came up and now that's she back they were really tense around each other. She stood there for what had seemed like hours before she pushed in between them.

"Ok Tristan let's just get the on the road. What do you plan to do to get the two together" she said changing the topic hoping it would bring down the tension levels in the group. His eyes seemed to glow for a blink of a second before going back to it dark brown like before. 

"Well i was thinking of just charm speaking Dallas out to the Bunker to get him and Ming to talk to each other". She thought it over it wasn't to bad of a plan once you thought about but then she turned to her cousin to see of what he thought. He eyes were hard but his face a blank surface as if he didn't want them to know what he thought about it. She hated when he did that and vice verse. Being a grandkid of Hades you sometimes don't know of don't want to show your emotions to the ones you care about when something happens. 

"So Mason what do you think":

"It could have been better but i guess it will do for now" he grumbled as his arms crossed and he gave a hard look to the other boy. He looked right bsck with the same intense stare. She snapped her fingers as both eyes went back onto her. 

"Ok if you're done with this let's go" she started to walk to a huge shadow by the wall of one of the buildings near by. She looked back one more time to see Mason and Tristan hold hands to have a safe travel during the shadow travel. Sh let the cold and dark shadows swallow her whole as she went to where the whole thing started for them, Camp Half-Blood.


	6. Maria meets her Bae

When she walked out of her shadows Maria looked around at the camp to take it all in. Even though she's been coming here for years she still can't get over the look of it all. The strawberries in the fields, the nymphs playing with the younger campers and making baskets, kids learning how to play with swords and other weapons. She smiled as she looked at the Ares cabin and looked at it in all its fine and harsh glory. But the cabin wasn't the only thing she was looking at. 

It was none other then the head counselor her self, Clover La Fey. She had came from a family of five other kids excluding her and a single parent home. She had a rough childhood mostly having to do with her being over weight. But when she got to the camp all that had changed for the better. Not to long after the war people around the camp started to think about how they were treating each other.

Some cabins got little respect fro some of the major ones. And even major ones got shit like Aphrodite because they were useless on the battle field. Even though they aren't giving the chance to provide themselves to the others. So who try if no one is going to be there. With help from New Rome kids they slowly over time got their acts together. Always making sure that new campers had someone to help them f they had any problems. Sure their were still bullies but not to the extent that it used to be like. 

She walked over to the Amazon like girl and started to chat her up. Clover had a very strong face, which is the usual when it came to kids of Ares. Her hair was a sandy brown color and her eyes a dark blue. She had a scar on the bridge of her nose, she got it in a fight with some of siblings. Her body was tan and very muscly with her always training, she did love a woman with abs tho. She was wearing a camp half blood shirt with the sleeves cut up and a blue jean vest with cameo pants and combat boots. Her hair that was mostly down was in a slight crook ponytail. She was the most beautiful person Maria had ever laid her eyes on. 

She stopped about 20 feet away from the barb wire covered cabin. She was not getting blown up today she knew that for a fact. Clover seemed to notice the act because she rolled her eyes but smiled at her as she walked over, make sure to dodge the land mines, and stood next to the older girl. Clover's birthday was November 19 so Maria was a year older. She had towered over the girl though because of her 6'1 height. She always fuck with Maria and say "What's up short stuff" and shit like that.

She looked over to Tristan and Mason who were doing their own things. 

"So what brings the lovely lady in front of me here today" she purred to Maria. She grabbed her hand and kissed it as her eyes looked at her. She blushed a very dark red. 

Maria laughed a snory one at the girl, gods she was just so cute she couldn't help herself. She fiddled with her hand behid her back and shyly looked at her as she talked about the reason she and that boys came here. When explaining Clover was so invested you would have though she was talking about curing cancer not setting two people up. When done Clover had gotten a look on her face and all the suddenly very scary and nervous. Maria brows furrowed as she looked at the girl in concern.

"Hey what's the matter are you ok?" she asked. Clover looked back at her as her eyes softened and she gave a light smile. Her heart skipped a beat, she loved ever she smiled. When she first got here she was such a timid and shy girl, Maria was the first real friend she had made. They always spent so much time together and she grew to fall in love with her. She held the girl's rough but warm hands. Giving her the go to tell her when she was ready.

Clover took a deep breath.

"I was wondering well" she stooped to recollect what she was going to say. Maria waited on her words.

"Well I wanted to know if you were available this Thursday to go on a date" she flinched like Maria shoot her down quick. She was a bit taken back but but smiled a huge smile as she nodded to her. Her face changed quickly and she picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

Realizing what she did she put her down and stepped a few steps back and blushed a hard pink on her cheeks. Maria giggled as she twisted a piece of hair in her head and waved to Clover saying she would see her later. She did that same as she walked back to the cabin saying something that was too low for Maria to hear.

Maria turned as she ran into to the person she was looking for. 

He was shorter then she was about 5'5 with a very slender figure. You could tell he was of Asian descent because of his facial features. His lips had a faint gloss to them as he seemed to use chap stick a lot. And had a heavy smell of raspberries and honey around him, nice. His hair was cut to his ears and looked very soft like black feathers had been piled on his head. He was wearing a plain camp shirt and blue shorts but he would have made you thought he was a runway model. It was Ming Fallows, Son of Aphrodite He was flustered as he said sorry about bumping into her. She smiled at him and held out a hand to help him up. 

When he was up she wiped down his back and put a arm around his neck and pulled him in quick.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel about Dallas" with a sly smirk on her face. 

She just got asked on a date and she may become a match maker, she was having a pretty cool day so far.

 

They went to a private place to talk. She looked at the lake as the sun reflected on it making it glisten. Ming was very quite and wasn't looking at her, she frowned. She put two fingers under his chin and pulled him to look at her. 

"So what's up" she let him go. He sighed and started to talk.

"Well Dallas and me have been having on again and off again fights for a while. And it started when he started to call my father names and I didn't take that too well" he looked as he was swingeing his legs. She nodded in understanding when it came to his dad he was a bit sensitive about it. Being the son of the goddess of love wasn't enough they also give him shit because he was Asian a "Boywife" they call him all the time. Maria stood up and pulled him with her. 

"Let's go talk to Dallas right now. I think Mason and Tristan have him about now, what do you say".

He smiled. "Let's 

Let's just hope it last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Clover and Ming let me know in the comments


	7. My OCS Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just some of my OCS birthdays and who their parents are and since.

Demigods Legacies (Next Gen)

Maria Esperzana Di Angelo Valdez  
Parents: Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez  
Birthday: June 13 2018

Elijah Hayes  
Parents: Famr Hayes and Melinoe  
Birthday: November 3 2018

Silena Zoe Jackson  
Parents: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
Birthday: February 14 2019

Mason Zhang  
Parents: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang  
Birthday: June 6 2019

Tristan Dakota Mclean  
Parents: Piper Mclean and Jason Grace  
Birthday: March 21 2019

Clover La Fey  
Parents: Susanna La Fey and Ares  
Birthday: November 14 2019

Alessandra Claire Di Angelo Valdez  
Parents: Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez  
Birthday: August 21 2021

Julius Arellano Tanaka  
Parents: Reyna Arellano and Drew Tanaka  
Birthday: May 25 2022

May Sal Jackson  
Parents: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson  
Birthday: July 25 2022

Marie Emily Zhang  
Parents: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang  
Birthday: October 31 2022

Bianca Joya Di Angelo Valdez  
Parents: Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez  
Birthday:December 31 2022

Yuma Millie Arellano Tanaka  
Parents: Reyna Arellano and Drew Tanaka  
Birthday: April 20 2023

Ian Kahale  
Parents: Michael Kahale and Conner Stoll  
Birthday: July 29 2023

Beryl June Mclean  
Parents: Piper Mclean and Jason Grace  
Birthday: September 25 2023

Rosie Olivia Jackson  
Parents: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson  
Birthday: November 1 2023

Seph Violet and Reyna (Rey) Dia Di Angelo Valdez  
Parents: Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez  
Birthday: May 3 2024

Sina Kahale  
Parents: Michael Kahale and Conner Stoll  
Birthday: June 1 2024

Eloa Montes  
Parents: Jake Mason and Paolo Montes  
Birthday: June 6 2024

Beatrice Lara Di Angelo Valdez  
Parents: Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez  
Birthday: January 1 2025

Romina Montes  
Parents: Jake Mason and Paolo Montes  
Birthday: October 14 2025

Nani Kahale  
Parents: Michael Kahale and Conner Stoll  
Birthday: October 20 2025

Tom John Mclean  
Parents: Piper Mclean and Jason Grace  
Birthday: November 25 2026

Yang Lu Zhang  
Parents: Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang  
Birthday: December 1 2026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be a new chapter if you have a tumblr you should check me out at timwaynetheloser


	8. Meets Maria Friends!

As Ming and Maria walked to find Dallas and the others, two people jumped out of the literal shadows in the front of them. As they jumped at the surprise in front of them the two started laugh their asses off. When her heart went back to a normal heart rate she looked to see who it was. She saw it was a girl and a boy and rolled her eyes at the two. 

"Hey assholes" she said to the two. They got up and wiped themselves off and the tears off their eyes. The boy was about 5'5 and had a very lean body shape of a swimmer. The firm muscles all over were covered with a thin sheet of dust and dirt streaks. His hair was puffy and very thick, it could of like a black cloud on his head. His skin was very dark because of his native american/black heritage with almond shaped eyes. He has a scar under his left eye from when he was younger. Wearing some plain black jeans with a Camp Half Blood tank top. The girl was Japanese descent with a tawny skin tone. She had bangs that brushed her eyebrows with a feathered ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing a whte shirt with a breast plate over it and some jean shorts. 

"Hey what's up cousin" the exclaimed as they walked to meet up with the two. When Maria got to them they fist bumped and high five each other.

"Nothing much just trying to help Ming out over here. By the way this is Ming, Ming this is Elijah"- she pointed to the boy, "And this is Moriko" as she pointed to the girl. As they shared names and such they talked about how they were going to get Ming and Dallas to talk to each other. They looked all over camp from the training arena to the Ancient Greek class and the lake but couldn't find them anywhere. They went to the Hades cabin and sat on the steps and thought about where they could be.

"Hey why don't I go ask my siblings where they are? They probably know" Moriko asked them. Maria sighed and wiped her face as the sweat got in her eyes and left a sting in her eyes. The back of her shirt had a slight wet spot to it. She checked her watch to see what time it was. 

"Its getting close to 8 we can just try to figure this out tomorrow sorry about Ming." she turned to the boy with a look of concern. Ming gave her a shrug and a small smile as he told them they would fix this in the morning. As he walked away Maria, Moriko and Elijah sat around for a while and talked.

"So have you guys gotten any cool quests lately? I should try getting more i need something to do for the rest of the summer" she craned her neck. Elijah let out a laugh.

"Dude you went to the fucking past what more could you want to do? If you want something to keep you busy go to grandpa or something" 

They laughed till Moriko stopped doing so> The two turned to her and wondering what the problem was with her. She had a real look of confusion on her face. Like she didn't understand something. 

"Wait..you guys are related to each other?" she asked them. They looked at each other and then back to her.

"Yeah we share the same grandfather as you know as Hades I'm a second generation of Hades while Elijah is the son of Melinoe the goddess of ghosts, so we're cousins." Maria explained.

Moriko nodded in understanding as they went on with their conversation. Moriko said goodbye to the two as they walked into the dark cabin. Not to soon after that Bianca, Alessandra, Mason and Marie came in to sleep. 

"Where the hell were you ass hat" Elijah screamed as he slapped the boy over the head. As Mason whimpered Maria walked over and grabbed his waist and toss him over as she turned and threw him to the bed. Bianca and Marie laughed the two as Alessandra walked to her bed and pulled out a book to read, she was kinda off used to this at this point of her life. They all started to scream at each other about things some doing it for fun rather then an actual reason for doing so. 

"Well i excepted better from my grandchildren" said cold yet lovely voice said behide them. As they all turned to see it was the god of the cabin himself Hades.

"Grandpa!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of my Ocs and if you want to follow me on tumblr at timwaynetheloser


	9. Here comes Grandpa Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades comes to visit his grandkids. Been at work so sorry about the late update hope you enjoy!!.

The god of death looked among his grandchildren and smiled. The group rushed towards him in a pike of amrs and legs. Hades gave a light smile at them as they asked what he was doing here.

 

"What can't a god visit his little ones once in a while?" He questioned the group. They all looked at each other with a look if confusion on their faces but struggled it off anyway. 

 

He looked around the messy cabin and the lack of a few of his other grandkids. He noticed that Persephone Violet and Reyna Dia, Yang Lu, Beatrice Lara weren't there at the moment. Marie Emily was coming to camp later on tonight so he would be seeing her later on. The other ones were probablybly still with their parents, they were still little. He walked over to a spare chair as the shadows followed him. He sat down with grace and looked at them

 

Elijah walked to him and sat at his right side as his cousins followed his example and sat on the ground too. He smiled at his grandson and rubbed his soft puffy hair. Elijah closed his eyes and smiled he liked when people did that, it reminded him of his father.

 

"So grandpa hows grandma?" Asked the usual Alessandra with her book put down behind her. She looked a lot like her grandmother Maria with her olive skin and deep brown eyes. Her wood brown hair was rolling in tumbles over her shoulders as the second of the Di Angelo Valdez kids she was very calm.

 

"She doing fine she can't wait for you guys to come visit her next week. She been getting the house together for when you guys come over. Persephone been wanting to get her little namesake to come down with her but no luck yet" he ad Alessandra gave a laugh at the thought.

 

When Persephone and Reyna were born the two people that they were named after weren't to please with that. Reyna growled at Leo telling him, "What the hell Valdez now were going to be confused" was her excuse. While Persephone just huffed and walked off. But as time went and the two little balls of energy grew the two women hearts grew fond of them.

"Yeah Seph been wanting to see grandma Persephone for a while now maybe mama will let her go down to see her. Got anything for us?" Maria yawned, she was kinda of tired today.

 

"Nothing out of the usual nut I do need a favor from you guys" his somewhat playful tone turned serious.That pecked their attention for sure. They love dong quests for their grandfather, it felt like an honor to them.

 

"You see around a year before Maria was born I was taking a trip around the underworld and stumbled upon Achilles.". Bianca gasped for a moment.

 

"You mean the Achilles!? Trojan war Achilles wow what did he say?" She leaned foward as if she would get more information from the god. Hades laughed.

 

"Well he was quite lonely and sad about a very important person to him Patroclus. He wasnt given a proper burial in his time so he couldn't get here. I felt bad for the born lad and helped him find. As they were reunited I told them to go to and be reborn. What they didnt know was that their memories didnt get erased. I've been keeping track of their souls and found out where they are and thats were you kids come in" he stopped and waited for their response.

 

"So what would you like us to do?" Asked Mason. Hades smiled.

 

"You see child I want you to go and get the both of them" he told.

 

The kids looked around and back to him.

 

"Where are they?" Bianca pondered the question. 

 

"Well Achilles is in Greece while Patroclus is in Brazil."

 

After that bimb dropped Maria got a look on her face.

 

"Its a good thing its summer vacation then lets Iris message Marie tomorrow and see what we can do until then lets just talk". 

 

They stand up till midnight talking about what they were going to telk their parents and how they were going to get there.

 

Their going to be on quite an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant wait till the next chapter see you next week!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a month later hut hope you enjoy only three chapters left.

As they woke up the next day their grandfather long gone, they talked over their plan. 

"Ok since we have two possibly very powerful demigods one two very far ends of the world how are we going to get them fast but safely?" Elijah laid out the question to the group.

As they pondered the opinons Mason brought up a good question.

"That is the problem at hand but we have another one, who's going to go to get them?" 

"Well I'm going because of my experience. I also like for Elijah to go because he needs to see more action in the field. And you because you good at tracking" Maria explained.

Mason raised an eyebrow at that.

"What about Marie? She could use some of the experience as well. And she old enough for it" Mason wanted his little sister to get as most ground work when it came to monsters as he did.

"Fine we'll wait til she gets here to ask what she wants to do. Anyway how are we going to get there, we cab think about whos going later."

Looking around the group she noticed theywere thinking pretty hard about it. 

"We could shadow travel there." Alessandra suggested. Maria made a noise at the thought.

"Yeah me and you have a pretty good experience in that we good travel that far. Besides Uncle Nico went china before, and that was an accident!!" He yelled across the group.

As time went on they waited for Marie to show. Around 1 was then she wanted to make her presence known to her family.

As she walked into the cabin all you could hear were her heavy boots. Her hair in a small bun and her eyes looking at them with love.

"Hey fam whats up" asked Marie as she sat on her bed.

"Nothing much just trying to figure out who's going to get to Greece and Brazil in a shirt amount of time." 

Marie stared at them before saying   
"Or we could use Pegasus instead"

Well shit they could. And right there and then they choice for Marie to be the fourth person on their quest to find Achilles and Patroclus.

"Ok guys lets get rolling"


	11. Chapter 11

As they gathered their things for the trip Clover came over. Maria noticed the girl and met her half way.

They stood around in silence til Clover spook up. "So I heard that you were going to bring us back a couple of new campers" she grunted.

Maria laughed at her.

"Yeah the reincarnation of Achilles and Patroclus. We have to go to Brazil and Greece it won't take long if thats what your worried about" she rushed out to say.

"No I was just wondering if we were still...on for the date" she almost whispered so low she almost didnt hear it. 

"Of course we are! What made you think other wise" she asked.

"I just got a bit nervous about it so sorry about that." Her face was flushed as she laughed.

Maria joined in and giggled ad they talked for a bit. That was till Elijah shattered the moment.

"Hey love birds we got to get going. You know one of the grestest heroes ever and his bf." He waved his hands around. The two girls kepto n staring at him. 

"Come on we dont have time for this right now" Marie said as she jumped onto one of camp's Pegasus and he trotted to take flight.

"Ok ill see you later" she gave the daughter of Ares a peck on the lips and hopped on to the winged horse and flew off.

She didnt notice the dazed look on the others face as she put roughed finger tips to her moist lips.

 

The sun had a slight burning feeling to their skin as they flew. The hard flapping of wings against the breeze of the seas.

The salt lingered on Mason lips as he watched his cousins fly. He smiled even though this was a mission it was nice spending time with them. 

"Ok so far are we from Greece" He asked. They looked back at him.

"I would say in about a few hours. All we need to do at this point is find Achilles"

"The hell are we going to manage that?" Asked a confused Marie.

They all looked to each other for the answer.

"Maybe we should get some help from Grandpa" Mason suggested.

A wave of agreement came to him. They agreed they would do it as soon as they landed.


	12. Oh shit its my man's Achilles

As they landed in the warm area they looked at the tourists and native people interact with each other. Maria rubbed the mane of the Pegasus she took there.

"Ok were here now how are we going to find Achilles?" Elijah rolled his arms to get some blood flowing. 

"Well we should just start where it the most remote places. He's a demigod so they dont want to attach to many monsters. So thats a first." Marie said as she walked and shield her eyes from the harsh son.

"Thats a good idea we can go after we rest" Maria stated to them.

As they set watch for the night a head of golden hair looking at them with a gleam of surprise in their eyes.

 

As they woke up the next day they started on quest to find Achilles. As they walk though the town they looked at the stands with fresh fruit and vegetables and the smell of baking bread in the air.

Grabbing a apple and handing the elderly woman the money Elijah bit into it and turned to his cousins.

"So we've been looking around for a couple of hours,how are we going to get to him?" He asked.

"We could get Mrs. O'Leary to sniff him out. He is a demigod after all" Marie suggested to the group.

"But that takes a lot of energy to summon her we be better off finding him by foot. Beside we dont have a rime limit to find him we just need to get to him" Mason said 

As they looked some more it was mid afternoon we they realized someone was following them. Sweat making their clothes stick to them, Maria felt eyes on her.

She turned to see a boy stopping as he was mid step behind her.

He looked to be 16 to 17 years old. He was well built, muscles of a well trained swordsman. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes turquoise blue. He was wearing a toga and had a back pack on his shoulder. He looked like he was ready to go on a quest. 

"So... how long have you been following us for?" Maria twisted her twin arm guards as they expanded to her mid arm. She was ready to fight if she had too.

"Just for a couple of days. I had a feeling whenI saw you land you were here for me. Where are you going to take me?" He seemed so excited like a ln adventure was coming his way. 

"Are you aware of who you are?l Mason questioned. The boy nodded his head.

"I am Achilles, son of Asteria goddess of shooting stars. I am the reincarnation of my namesake."  
He spoke.

They all looked to each other and gave and turned back to the boy.

"Ok Achilles since we got you, we got to find Patroclus next."


	13. Chapter 13

The group found a inhabited space to stay in for the night as they tired to figure out how to get to Brazil at this point.

Maria laid on her back as she looked up at the stars. They twinkle as she looked at all the constellations the gods had to offer.

The one she loved the most was the one of Zoe Nightshade, hunter of Artemis. She always heard stories of her from Uncle Percy and Aunt Thalia. She wished she had met her now.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Elijah asked as he sat next to her. She looked over at him, his hair was in two parted braids going to the back of his head. His eyes had reflected the flames of the fire. The brown had glowed as he looked on.

"Yeah just of Zoe, I wonder what would have happened if she lived." She replied honestly. 

Elijah nodded as he laid next to his cousin and looked at the dark blue sky. The sounds of light talking and bugs filled the air.

"Do you ever miss your dad?" She asked.

He was silent for a few moments before he replied to her.

"Yeah I do, but I've gotta used to it. I still think about him and I still have memories of him at least" he started to play with a strand of his hair.

"What was he like" ,she didnt know why she kept asking him these questions about his father, she never did this before.

"Well he was the silent and calm type of guys. He wasnt to pushy when it came to raising me. When he talked about my mom he made it sound like they were good together but not something that could last forever." He turned to lay on his side to look at her.

"That might have been a hint that she wasnt of this world, not to sure though" he said.

She looked at him and smiled. There are so many people she wished she had met but never will. Unless she went to the underworld to see them if she wanted too.

"Hmm it's funny how this turned out about this. I've only met my mom once and she seemed so scary when I looked at her. But something in her eyes had some sort of devotion in them. It was unreal" he looked somewhat in the distanceof the conversation.

He got like this when ever they talked about his mom.

"Hey how about we go to sleep. We can talk about this more tomorrow. We still need to find Patroclus in Brazil to get them to the camp." She rubbed his head till his eyes closed and light snores came to him. 

She got up and looked at the others sleeping. Making sure that all the supplies would still be there in the morning. Laying a blanket on the ground to sleep. 

She stared at the sky and looked at the stars in sky. She didnt remember when her eyes closed as she fell slept.

 

When they got up the next morning they packed their things and went to find a quick bite to eat and to get in their way to Brazil. 

"So we have to find Patroclus?" Asked a somewhat timid Achilles.

Maria looked at Mason, Marie and Elijah as she nodded to his question. They stopped by a little restaurant to eat some eggs and roasted peppered meat and pita bread.

Sitting down in the booth the group started to talk to the son of Asteria."So does your mortal parent know you just left? Did you tell them" Mason asked as he laid his chin on the cool table.

Sitting next to him, rubbing his arm and his eyes were scanning all over the place. He seemed worried about something.

"Hey are you ok? Are you looking for someone?" Marie grabbed his hand.

He flinched but lost his tension when he realized that she wasnt going to hurt him.

"No just afraid the monsters are going to come and find us. Its just the nightmares are very surreal and life like. Sometimes I cant sleep some days." He said.

They all nodded at that, nightmares are the worst part of being a demigod or a legacy. 

"But you didnt answer the question." Elijah questioned him.

Achilles looked across from and sighed. 

"Yeah I told my mom before I left. She was worried so she liked it better that I went with people that could help me get there safety." 

They understand and went on with their plan for Brazil.

"Ok since it going to take us some days to get there we

shouldn't be in a rush." Marie suggested.

"Ok guys next stop Brazil" told a excited Elijah.


	14. Final Chapter

"So what we going to do when we get there?" Marie shouted to the others as they rode the sky.

They just took off in the sky an hour ago and were on their way to Brazil. They had an idea of where to go but what they were going to do when they got there. He could of told them to fuck off.

"Im thinking of just taking a calm take to him. He at most will be confused at whats happening." Elijah suggested.

They all agreed as they went on with the trip.

 

The first thing they noticed when getting there was the heat and humid. It wasnt that they had a problem with it but they still were a bit uncomfortable with it.

The smells of food, dirt and water came in the air. The group of teens took in their new environment with awe.

"Man I wish we could do thus more often, I love to travel around the world" Marie laughed. Her brother rolled his eyes at her.

"Well when your grandfather is the god of riches and we can shadow travel yeah thats not to hard for us" he walked on as the rest followed.

"Sohow do we find Patroclus?" Achilles had asked them. 

"Our grandfather sent us where his location is we just need to get there without any trouble" Elijah explained.

As they walked in the over bearing sun they looked around to see where they were. Finding him is going to hard with a exact location or a big to help us with it. If Mrs. O'Leary was here she would have been found him. 

A group of kids ran by as they walked along one boy standing out among the rest of them. He was the same height as Achilles and had a brown skin tone. His eyes a lovely serra brown his lips plumped.

He laughed as one of the kids tired to saw him a trick. Mason whistled as they stopped.

"Looks like we found our boy" he looked at his cousins as they all nodded.

It didnt take much to get him come with them, his mortal parent had left a long time ago so he didnt have anyone with him.

As they went onto the Pegasus, Patroclus was nervous bit Achilles easing him onto the flying horse.

"Those two are going toget along" Marie laughed at them. The rest couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so.much for reading you should check out my our stories if you liked this one. Till next time.


End file.
